High Speed
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: Dov goes on his first ever high speed chase. As he retells it to Traci and Chris, he explains the intensity of it all... and leaves out a few important details. Sometimes not everything goes as you want it to. Doesn't mean everyone else has to know that.


Hey, hey, hey!

So a few people have asked for some more Dov stories. I can't really blame them either, he's a splendid, hilarious character, I love him, and there's not a lot of him on this site. And this one has been chillaxing in my brain for a bit, so I finally decided to put it in words. It's based off a true story told to me by my father. His brother was a cop and this actually happened.. Priceless.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue**

**

* * *

**

Another rush of adrenaline went through me. The shots were ringing out in a continuous rhythm until they suddenly came to a stop.

"Police! Drop your weapon!" I yelled at him again. He was at much more of an advantage than I was, and it was starting to show. He was getting further ahead of me every second. The man turned to look at me and raised his arm to throw his now empty gun directly at me. Already foreseeing this action I broke to the right and cleared the projectile completely.

He was losing speed when he turned around, so I pushed harder.

This was a chase.

And I needed to catch this guy. As I gained ground on him, a sudden chain reaction occurred. He swerved ever so slightly, but that was more than he enough. In an attempt to straighten himself out, he swerved to the left. It was then that he lost complete control. He made a sharp swerve to the right and crashed into the fire hydrant on the sidewalk.

I whipped out my gun expertly and hurriedly approached the man. He was clearly winded from the crash which gave me an opening to grab my handcuffs and roll him over. I rolled him onto his stomach grabbed his arms roughly, pulling them behind his back.

"That's right! You didn't think you'd actually get away with that, did you?" I asked him triumphantly. "Caught! By Officer Epstein."

Oliver approached me. "Nice work, Epstein. Let's get this guy back to the barn." Oliver grabbed the mans other arm, and we both pulled him up onto his feet and dragged him to the car.

...

"And after that, it was all over for him," I explained. Chris and Traci stared at me, clearly thrown off guard. "I know. I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself."

"Epstein!" Oliver yelled from a desk behind me.

"Sir?" I turned to him. He stood there, shaking his head slowly at me. "If I hear you quote another cop movie, I'll make sure you're stuck with paperwork for at least a week," he warned.

"Yes, sir."

Traci stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder and asked seriously, "You're okay though, right? You didn't get hurt?"

"I'm great! First high speed chase ever. It was a complete success! _This_ is why I'm here." I said with a grin.

Chris nodded and said thoughtfully, "I'm surprised how well the guy made it out. You said he crashed? You'd think he'd have more cuts or bruises. At least. The airbags at least should have done a number on him."

I coughed. "...Well..." Traci and Chris looked at each other for a moment. "There weren't _really_ any airbags," I said slowly.

Traci laughed at my statement. "What car doesn't have airbags these days?"

I looked away, trying to find the perfect answer. "...The bike kind?"

Chris' eyes widened, and Traci's smile dropped. "Wait. You _weren't_ in a car? You_ didn't_ almost get in a huge car accident? You _weren't _going 100 down a street?" Traci asked.

"Hey! It was still pretty dangerous," I argued before she could say anything else.

"I was genuinely worried about you," Traci said as she shook her head and started walking away. Chris looked at me with a tired expression.

"Hey! I was fully exposed to a weapon," I reminded him defensively.

Oliver came up behind me and threw in, "Yeah, to a pellet gun." Chris' tired expression changed to one of irritation. He too shook his head, turned around and followed after Traci.

"Hey! Pellet guns can leave some serious marks! And those bikers, they can get _very_ out of control!" I yelled after him as he wandered away. I frowned and spun towards Oliver who was now also walking away. I sighed in exasperation and followed after Officer Shaw.

"Nice work, Officer Epstein. Thank you for risking your life for the safety of society," I mumbled in a very mocking voice.

"Epstein! Let's go!" Oliver shouted from up the hall.

"Yes, sir." I started jogging to catch up to him. I started in a matter-of-factly tone, "You know, I think I may have pulled something from that-" Oliver turned to me and cut me off with with a _very _meaningful blank face that caused me to I recoil in slight fear.

"Right, right. N-no, I'm- I'm cool."

* * *

I really need to work on my endings... a lot. I didn't want to end it the exact same was as my other story though. Ugh! But yes, apparently there really was a drive-by shooting on a bicycle. It wasn't a pellet gun so in reality it would have been fairy dangerous if you were chasing the assailant on foot. Hahaha. But I could just picture Dov leaving out the details in order for it to sound more epic and less lame.

And yes. I did just make Dov quote Dirty Harry. Live with it! Haha.

Thank you for reading!

**RxR  
MichaellaLoe**


End file.
